Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden
Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden is a tactical adventure game developed by The Bearded Ladies studio and published by Funcom. The game released on December 4, 2018 and is currently available for PlayStation 4, XBox One, and PC (via Steam). Purchase information Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden is currently available at the Official Website or on Steam (for PC). There is both a Standard and a Deluxe version available. The Standard version is $34.99 US and includes the full game and a 3-day head start (pre-order only). The Deluxe version is $54.99 and additionally includes a Desktop Wallpaper, Digital Sountrack, Digital artbook, and the Digital Mutant Year Zero pen-and-paper RPG book. Overview Mutant Year Zero: Return to Eden combines the turn-based tactical combat of XCOM with story and exploration, and features real-time stealth and strategy systems. Take control of a team of Mutants navigating a post-human world of abandoned towns and cities, eroded streets, and overgrown landscape. Retreat back to the Ark to restock supplies and prepare for the next adventure with a variety of weapons and armor. Gameplay The game can be played in real-time and in turn-based. How a player chooses to proceed can depend on the situation. Walking and stealthing to and inside a camp could be a good time to use real-time and simply have the non-played characters following the controlled one. Getting into combat with multiple enemies would be the time to use turn-based strategies instead. The combat takes place in a square grid pattern with each character able to move in any obstacle-free direction (front, back, left, right). The grid will show where the character can move and how far for that turn. The chance to hit is based on percentages. Any action taken during a turn will use Action Points. Actions by fellow combatants can also damage members of their own teams. For example, an enemy can throw a Molotov, damaging their target, but also any other non-playable character in it's path, or themselves, if they are carrying one and get knocked down. Playable characters can also damage their own squad in similar ways - for example, blowing up a robot too closely to a fellow team member. Also see How to Play Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden Weapons Each character has specialized weapons they can use. Some weapons make more noise than others, such as the Gaper, and can alert nearby enemies if used. Players should keep this in mind in situations where stealth is utilized. Abilities *Walk - moves the character to a specified location *Fire Weapon - Fires the primary weapon *Reload - Reloads the current weapon *Throw Grenade - Throw a grenade to the targeted area Mutations Each character has a three sets of mutated abilities they can choose from - major, minor, and passive. One ability from each group can be active at any given time, and can be changed as long as the characters is not locked into combat. Each mutation is designed to be better or worse against certain types of enemies, so players should evaluate their choices before engaging in combat. Story arc Background story Years ago disease sprang up in a city not too far from where the Ark is now. The victims' eyes would glow red and they would bleed from their ears. This disease became known as the Red Plague. Within forty years, most of the human race had died. Some cited it as nature's revenge against the greed, arrogance, and egos of humans who thought themselves gods. Gods who were later named The Ancients. The ghouls in the Zone even worship the Ancients. A few humans took refuge and created the Ark, a safe haven for those in need of help, but willing to work for it. The Ark is lead by one known as The Elder. It was the Elder who found the part-human, part-animal Mutants in the Zone and brought them back to the Ark. The Elder fed them, clothed them, and trained them as Stalkers. It is the Stalkers who scour the Zone looking for metal scrap to bring back. This resource is used by the skilled residences of the Ark to create items needed to help the inhabitants survive. The Zone is a dangerous place, the the Stalkers are trained as warriors, hunters, and assassins. Outside of the Ark is a faction known as Nova Sect, led by Plutonia. Anyone who refuses to follow her rule, are killed. Those, like the Mutants, who have lived in the Zone for a period of time, have developed special abilities that can be used in combat, or in manipulative ways. Game Arc Hammon, the Ark's lead Gearhead, has gone missing after taking an expedition out to the north. He was investigating the crash of aircraft from space that he believed was sent from a place he and a few others call 'Eden'. For most, Eden is just a fairy tale mutants and humans tell themselves to sleep better at night, but their stories describe Eden as a safe euphoric haven. The Elder sends Dux and Bormin out to the Zone to find out what has become of Hammon. They learn he has traveled north, past the Zone, into areas they have never been in before. The Zone was bad enough, but what lies beyond could be even worse. Knowing how badly the Ark needs Hammon, the two do as they are asked. Along the journey, they find others like themselves. Origins Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden is based on the the Mutant: Year Zero property currently owned by The Cabinet Group, which in itself, was based on the older tabletop franchise known as Mutant, created and published by Target Games, a Sweden-based company. In each of the original Mutant games, the setting takes place in a post-apocalyptic world, created by a catastrophe that resulted in the combined mutations of human and animals known as anthropomorphism. These creatures developed unique abilities. This hard-to-thrive world also resulted in a rise of robotic creations. This world was carried over to Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden. Media Gallery Mutant key art 1.jpg Mutant year zero screenshot8.jpg Mutant year zero screenshot7.jpg Mutant year zero screenshot6.jpg Mutant year zero screenshot5.jpg Mutant year zero screenshot4.jpg Mutant year zero screenshot3.jpg Mutant year zero screenshot2.jpg mutant year zero _screenshot16.jpg.png Videos Mutant_Year_Zero_Road_to_Eden_-_First_Gameplay Mutant_Year_Zero_Road_to_Eden_-_Cinematic_Reveal_Trailer References *Coming to Steam *Official Web Site Category:Gameplay